El Almirante Han Solo
by Barakkeda
Summary: Cuando fue llamado a la sala de transporte lo último que esperaba era ver a su Jim siendo lamido por esa... cosa. Slash. Fluff. Especial Navideño. McKirk


**El Almirante Han Solo**

—De ninguna jodida manera— dijo McCoy, categóricamente, tajante, resuelto.

—Pero, Bones… —dijo el Capitán con una voz quejumbrosa más propia de una niñita que de un oficial de la Flota Estelar— ¡Sólo míralo!

Oh, y McCoy lo veía. Veía con total claridad la cosa peluda, diminuta y con ojos gigantescos que Jim tenía en sus brazos. Esa cosa peluda a la que Jim era altamente alérgico. Una cosa que estaba lamiendo al capitán para la diversión del mismo.

—Dios... ¡¿Esa cosa acaba de lamerte la cara?!— se horrorizó McCoy.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la risa encantada de Jim mientras la cosa seguía lamiéndole la cara sin detenerse.

—El capitán está sosteniendo un canino, no una cosa, doctor— puntualizó Spock, quien tenía una postura despreocupada, a pesar de que acababa de aparecer, misteriosamente, _otro_ perro en la sala de transporte.

Leonard bufó exasperado y le gritó a Spock.

—¡Es una cosa, maldito duende!— y luego se dirigió a Jim—. ¡Una cosa a la que eres alérgico, desgraciado infante!

Las risas de Uhura, Carol y Scotty llegaron a sus oídos, pero tanto Jim como Leonard las ignoraron. Así como el perro en cuestión, que seguía dándole lengüetazos a Jim.

—¡Es demasiado lindo! _Sí, sí lo eres, eres la coshita mash ninda del universo_ — replicó el capitán entre risas. Y, Leonard debía admitir que la cosa era un cachorrito adorable, era demasiado peludo, sus ojos eran demasiado grandes, sus patitas eran demasiado gorditas, su nariz era muy negra, sus orejitas colgaban juguetonamente y su lengua roja era pequeña. Era demasiado adorable. Lo era. Y Jim se veía más adorable aún, riendo de felicidad.

Maldito infante.

—¿" _Demasiado lindo"_? ¿" _Coshita ninda"_?—preguntó McCoy con asco—. ¿Qué no tienes dignidad?

—La dignidad de un hombre no se pone en riesgo al tratar con bebés y con perros, Bones— dijo Jim con seriedad, para proceder a estrujar al perro en un abrazo gigantesco—. Y este es un bebé perrito, ¿ _verdad que lo eres, hermoso_?—. Ugh, ahí estaba otra vez _ese_ tono.

Jim se iba a encariñar con el perro.

Y se iba a entristecer cuando tuviera que dejarlo.

 _Maldito infante._

—¡No importa si es el perro más suave y peludo de todo el puto universo, Jim! ¡Estás en fase tres de alergia a los animales, maldita sea!— Jim y el perro lo miraron con tristeza en los ojos, con traición, maldita sea—. Deja el perro en el suelo y acompáñame a la enfermería.

—No— contestó.

Maldito infante.

Bueno… Artillería pesada.

—Spock, ¿me ayudas a que el infante deje al perro en paz?

—¡Él está tranquilo y feliz en mis brazos! Y no uses a Spock en mi contra, Spock y yo somos _besties_.

McCoy rodó sus ojos.

—Bien, sigue sosteniendo al cachorro, lo soltarás cuando entres en shock anafiláctico— contestó el médico irritado.

—No importa lo que pase, voy a conservar al Almirante Han Solo.

Oh, no.

No. No.

 _No._

—No sé qué me da más miedo. Que ya lo hayas nombrado o que le hayas puesto ese nombre tan ridículo.

Jim infló las mejillas ofendido.

—¡Es un gran nombre!

—No lo es— replicó McCoy cada vez más incómodo con la situación, podía jurar que los ojos de Jim se estaban poniendo rojos—. Imagina lo que dirían los almirantes si se enteraran.

—Que se jodan, yo sólo seguiré las órdenes del Almirante Han Solo— respondió Jim infantilmente.

—Es una mierda de nombre— y antes de que Jim lo interrumpiera siguió hablando—. Y no importa que sea una mierda de nombre, porque no te vas a quedar con el perro.

Ante esas palabras, Jim se enfadó un poquito más.

—¡No es un perro! Es el Almirante Han Solo para tí. O Almirante Solo. O Señor. Además no puedes decirme qué hacer.

—Yo no, pero tu cuerpo sí.

—¡Bones! ¡Yo lo alimentaré, y lo bañaré, lo entrenaré y lo llevaré a pasear!— dijo Jim, usando otro argumento. McCoy no dudaba que Jim haría todo eso bajo circunstancias normales. Pero si hacía cualquiera de esas actividades terminaría muerto.

—¿Y dónde lo llevarás a pasear? ¿Afuera de la nave?— preguntó McCoy

—Obviamente no. A ingeniería— dijo como si fuera lo más natural, a lo que Scotty replicó con un enfadado "¡hey!".

—Si me permiten— interrumpió Spock—, aún no conocemos el origen del can, ni por qué está en la nave. Es necesario investigar a fondo este suceso antes de decidir el destino del aninal.

—Yo sí sé de dónde viene. Es un regalo— dijo Jim—, para mí de parte de Sam.

¿Qué?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Jim?— preguntó Uhura.

Ante esto, Jim sonrió.

—Porque Sam me envió un video mensaje de navidad.

Oh, claro.

—De todas maneras no puedes dejártelo, Jim. Tienes que entenderlo. Ese perro te matará.

Jim volvió a fruncir el ceño y miró a Leonard con una mezcla de súplica, enojo y tristeza.

—¡Pero el almirante es mío! Además no creo ser alérgico a él, todavía no he tenido un… un… ¡achú!— se interrumpió Jim con un estornudo—. Eso fue completa coincidencia… as… ¡achú!

Lo siguieron unos tres estornudos más que Leonard aprovechó para tomar al cachorro -que era gloriosamente suavecito- y se lo puso a Carol en brazos.

—A la enfermería. Ahora.

—¡ _Do, Leodart_!— respondió Jim con la nariz congestionada.

Esto conllevo a una lucha en la que Jim intentaba regresar al cachorrito -el Almirante Han Solo- y McCoy, quien intentaba llevarse a Jim lejos de ese peligro de cuatro patitas. Hasta que Carol habló.

—¿Y si hacemos que el perro sea hipoalergénico?

Todas las personas en la sala de transporte se congelaron en el acto.

— _Esplidcate_ — ordenó Jim.

—Hay una vacuna que se puede poner a los animales para hacer que sean hipoalergénicos, así, el cachorrito…

—¡ _Albiradte Had_ Solo!

—El Almirante Han Solo— siguió irritada Carol—. Él ya no va a ser un problema para el capitán.

—Podría funcionar…—susurró Uhura.

Jim miró a Leonard con súplica: " _¿harás esto por mí?_ " parecían preguntar sus ojos… Preguntaba como si al final la respuesta de McCoy a cada súplica de Jim no fuera " _sí, mi amor, como tu quieras_ ".

—Está bien— concedió, y la sonrisa de Jim lo iluminó por completo. El capitán inmediatamente fue por el cachorrito, aunque tosía, estornudaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban—. No, Jim. Todavía no puedes acercarte. Lo intentaré con la condición de que te mantengas alejado del perro hasta que sea seguro para tí.

Días después, días mucho después de la discusión épica entre Leonard y su cuñado "¿Un cachorro? ¡¿Todos los Kirk son tan irresponsables, maldita sea?!" "¿Y cómo putas querías que supiera que es alérgico?" "¡Preguntando!", se podía ver a un muy feliz capitán sentado en su silla del puente con un cachorrito peludo acurrucado en su regazo. El perrito tenìa una placa en forma de la insignia de la flota en la que se leía "Almirante Han Solo". De pie, al lado de Jim, Leonard los observó. El perro todavía necesitaba ser entrenado, pero Jim era disciplinado y no dudaba de que el Almirante se convertiría en un excelente compañero para su pareja.

—¡Achú!—estornudó Jim.

—¿Es sólo una coincidencia?—replicó Leonard.

—Cállate, Bones.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Mi primer McKirk oficial :3 Un regalo de fin de año. Felices Fiestas :D_


End file.
